A Ginger's Jealousy
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: Pips is jealous of how much time Crysta and Zak are spending together. But is he jealous of Zak? Or Crysta? Zak/Pips, ZAP


A/N: I WILL SAY UP FRONT THAT I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GINGERS, even if I make fun of them to no end. I'm actually quite fond of gingers. :3

Mmkay sooo recently my family finally bought the _Fern Gully_ DVD and of course me and my sister sat down and watched it.

Now this is my SISTER, not me.

She requested a Pips/Zak fanfic… I all but about died from laughing when I realized that it could totally work.

So here it is.

Hope you like it dearest sister Platinum! :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe the shame of putting these dudes in this situation… -_- As a result, this involves shameless, meaningless gayness so get over it. :P**

o-o-o-o-o

Pips watched Crysta parade the human around the village. She was acting like he was some kind of supernatural being. There was nothing special about that idiot. He was nothing like the beings in the human tales.

Pips scowled from his perch in the tree. In fact, the creature was so insignificant to him that he couldn't even remember his name.

Zap? Zag? Zash?

"Come on Zak!" He heard Crysta call. His teal eyes lit up and he snarled, feeling white-hot jealousy coursing through his veins. Not one to be ignored, Pips leapt off the branch with a huff to go in search of Batty.

o-o-o-o-o

"You want me to what?" Batty said through a mouthful of fruit.

"I want you to get that human away from Crysta. He's gettin' too close to her." Pips said with his arms crossed, watching as the bat munched on the fruit. The marsupial shot him a look.

"A little jealous are we?" He said in a smooth tone. Pips's glare darkened as he stared into the trees.

"No. I'm just worried about her. I don't trust him." He explained.

Batty sighed and finished off his fruit.

"Alright alright if you're going to pout about it." He flew off to find Crysta, leaving Pips to glare into the forest.

He wasn't jealous. No way. He was just protecting Crysta from that moron. He wasn't jealous…

Later that day, Pips was lounging in a tree when he heard voices from below. He sat up and peered over the edge of the branch, glaring when he saw Crysta and Zak walking together. He sniffed and turned his back to them, feeling his face flush in anger.

He wasn't jealous…

No matter how many times a day he said that to himself, he never really believed it. He peeked over his shoulder at the pair, his anger ebbing slightly.

He looked at Crysta; her wild raven hair bouncing as she flitted around. Her blue eyes were lit up with curiosity at something Zak was saying.

Then Pips looked at Zak. His yellow hair was weird, but somehow it fit him. He really was pretty small compared to Pips, but it seemed like Pips was the only one who saw it. It was impossible to get anyone on his side when Crysta was around. His frown returned.

As he continued to watch the pair silently, a new question inched its way into his mind; who was he really jealous of?

Was he jealous of Zak for hanging out with Crysta?

Or was he jealous of Crysta for being around Zak?

His brow creased as he considered it. He had no reason to be jealous of Crysta. He didn't even like Zak; he was weird and he was seriously annoying and he was foreign and he was handsome—

What the hell?

Pips stopped and slapped himself soundly across the face. He shook his head, ignoring his now stinging cheek. He wasn't going to allow those kinds of thoughts to go unchecked.

Inappropriate… He glanced at Crysta and Zak again. They were smiling and laughing. Pips felt his frown deepen. That human was getting in his way… or was it Crysta? Pips shook his head again, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

No! He didn't think about the human like that. He wasn't ALLOWED to think that. With an angry snarl he flew away from his tree at top speeds.

"MAGI!" He yelled when he reached the hiding place of the guardian. "Magi c'mon I gotta talk to ya!"

He jumped when the older woman appeared behind him.

"No need to yell, Pips. It's been a while since you visited me last. What's the problem?" She said gently, perking up some wilting wild flowers.

Pips sat down and folded his arms.

"That human. Zak. I don't want him here anymore." He said bluntly. Magi paused to glance at him before resuming her growing.

"Oh? Why?" She said, hiding a smile.

"Because. He's a distraction."

"To you?"

Pips' head snapped to the older sprite, a mixture of shock and bewilderment apparent on his face.

"To— NO. Not to me. To Crysta. I'm here to defend Crysta. That guy is a bad influence. You heard that stuff he was saying earlier; he's not good for her."

Magi turned to the redhead, a knowing sparkle in her eyes.

"But you are?"

Pips sat up straighter.

"Yes. Yes I am. She deserves better—"

"Pips, I think that your thoughts are being directed incorrectly at the wrong person." Magi said, watching Pips pale.

"What you feel is normal; it's nothing that hasn't happened before."

The redhead adopted a defensive stance.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

Magi turned to him, raising an eyebrow as she did.

"Thanks for the help Magi." Pips said quickly before flying off.

o-o-o-o-o

Later that night, Pips sat atop his favorite tree watching the night wildlife interacting with one another. Needless to say it had been a long afternoon of spying on Zak and Crysta and trying to keep out of sight. So far he had succeeded in avoiding both of them.

"Hey."

Pips cringed at the voice but turned anyway. Zak was standing at the end of the branch, leaning against the tree trunk. He stared at the human for a moment before turning away once more. Zak took that as a signal to approach.

"Sooo…" He started awkwardly. "What's up?"

Pips threw him a confused look.

"The same things that always are; the sky, the trees, the sun."

Zak did his best not to correct the male fairy. He seemed irritated enough.

"What do you want? How did you get up here?" Pips said as he stood, facing Zak fully.

Zak stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around.

"I climbed up. You know, since I can't fly." He said with a shrug. Pips rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, staring Zak down, daring him to do something to anger him. Zak noticed Pips' change in stance.

"Did I do or say something to make you mad at me?"

Pips felt his eye twitch slightly. He didn't answer. He wouldn't give Zak that privilege. Instead he continued to stare, hoping that Zak would get unnerved and just leave him be.

He, of course, didn't. Instead, Zak had the nerve to come and stand in front of him. The human reached out his hand to take a strand of Pips' hair.

"So like is this what color your hair really is?"

Pips wanted to pull away… but he just couldn't. Watching Zak's fingers twirl his hair between them was hypnotizing.

"Yea duh." He managed to reply.

Zak stepped closer, almost touching Pips.

"Are your eyes really that color? Or are they only that color when you're pissed at someone." He stared into the fairy's aqua eyes. Pips swallowed hard, not breaking eye contact.

"They're always this way."

Zak smiled slightly, finally stepping closer so that they were chest-to-chest. Pips narrowed his eyes. Okay, so they were the same height after all. Big deal.

Pips raised an eyebrow. Zak finally began to feel a little nervous. He wasn't exactly sure of what he was doing. He was really just winging it. He had never really been interested in a man before, but then again, he had never met a fairy before now.

Pips decided that enough was enough. He pressed his lips to Zak's quickly then pulled away. He watched with a smug expression as the human turned bright red.

"Is that what you wanted?" He asked. Zak looked away, still blushing.

"If it was, all ya had to do was ask." Pips said before sitting back down on the branch, letting his legs dangle over the edge. Zak joined him a few seconds later, sitting close, but not too close.

"… Thanks." The blonde finally said.

Pips smiled and kissed him lightly again.

"Like I said, all ya had to do was ask."

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Ehh not my best work, but I didn't really have much to work with. :P Hope you guys like it anyway, especially you Platinum. :3


End file.
